


Boop

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, nose boops, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Honeymaren is completely smitten with Elsa. And when she realizes this, she takes the chance.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [art!](https://twitter.com/ergonomicelsa/status/1209925213917347840/photo/1)

Elsa is just standing really close to her. That's normal, right? Elsa always stands close by. Maren isn't Anna, obviously, but she likes to think she's made some kind of in-road into Elsa's life. Enough to be considered a friend.

It's her damn heart that could mess everything up, though. It speeds up just a little when she sees Elsa smile. It speeds up a whole lot when she gets a flash of skin, or that time she walked in on her changing.

And it's not just that Elsa is extraordinarily beautiful, or extraordinary in general. She's kind and generous, she's curious about _everything_ and she's a quick learner. Elsa also tells the best stories, almost as good at it as Maren herself is.

But all Maren can really focus on just now is Elsa's proximity. Queen of Ice and Snow and yet she radiates a kind of heat that warms Maren from the inside out. Or maybe it's how luscious and red those lips are, and the smattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes are like staring into Ahtohallan itself. Maren easily becomes lost, staring into them while Elsa speaks.

Though whatever Elsa is saying is kind of lost at the moment, her voice like song.

"Boop." Redness spreads across Elsa's cheeks and nose as she taps her finger on Maren's nose. Maren crosses her eyes, trying to see the tip of Elsa's finger, even as her heart speeds up as she returns to the moment. Suddenly, she isn't so sure she can take it anymore. Her eyes flick back to Elsa's, trying to read them, and then slowly she lifts her hands to Elsa's face. Her thumbs stroke her cheeks lightly, her eyes filled with adoring intensity before she leans in to kiss her.

Elsa makes a cute little surprised sound, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, her hands lift to cover Maren's and she kisses back, shyly and experimentally but with growing enthusiasm, as if this is all new to her.

It's pretty new to Maren too. She comes up for air, gazing into Elsa's eyes as huge grin spreads across her face and she kisses the tip of Elsa's nose, "Boop."

They laugh together, and Maren pulls Elsa into her arms, like she’s home.


End file.
